Wolves Running Naked
by Dark Sadistic Angel
Summary: Heero goes wild. Literally. So that means no clothes in nature. Duo drops by to visit him. 1x2.


WOLVES RUNNING NAKED (1/1)

Old story. Disclaimers apply. 1x2.

Heero jogged naked through the forest. It had become his daily routine now after the war had ended. He had returned back to nature on Earth. After training Relena's new full time bodyguard, Heero had nothing left to do. So he returned back to the wild.

And now he was enjoying every moment of his naked freedom. Only the creatures of the night ever saw him in his glory. Heero only ran when the moon was out. The more dangerous creatures respected the new, strange, pale creature in their midst. After all, despite enjoying the pleasures of being without civil clothes, Heero still carried a loaded gun, and a deadly blade strapped around his thighs. Old habits were hard to break.

He stopped by a lake. For a moment, he admired the splendour of misty silver reflected from the watery surface; a rare, unseen smile on his face. Heero was at peace. In a place unspoiled by Man, he could be content. There were no expectations of others to fulfil, only the pure rawness of sheer survival day by day. Or rather, night by night.

He hunted with wolves, stalking edible nightlife with a small, newly formed pack. It had taken time, but he had finally joined one after he had proven his worth with his lethal skills. Heero used no ammunition when he hunted. He kept his blade extra sharp instead.

The wolves understood the silent messages he sent with his body and actions. There was no need for any other communication. He could feel several members of his pack watching him now. They had ate already. Heero had too, after the leader. The taste of blood was still in his mouth, and his stomach was full.

Heero moved towards the lake and sat down. A small, chubby wolf detached itself from the shadows and followed him. Curious, the cub watched as Heero placed his hand in the cool waters and waved his fingers about. Heero splashed the cub's nose lightly with the lake's water.

Surprised by the mock attack, the cub sneezed and growled. Heero laughed. The cub's mother did not move from the shadows to protect her cub. She knew her offspring was safe with the strange two-legged wolf.

After glaring at Heero for a moment, the cub then rushed Heero. The small wolf nipped his wet offending hand. Its teeth, though small, was sharp. It penetrated Heero's skin. A thin line of blood streamed down his wrist.

'Stop it,' Heero uttered softly.

The cub look confused at his gentle scolding. Tilting its grey head, it released Heero's hand and sat down. A tiny pink tongue lolled out as it looked inquisitively at Heero. Heero chuckled. He lent back and closed his eyes. Lured by the calls of the owl, he fell asleep.

Beside him, the cub shifted close to him, and cuddled against his warmth. It too fell asleep. under the watchful eyes of the wolf pack.

He awoke at the crack of dawn. In silent agreement, the wolves faded away into the forest as Heero returned back to his cabin. He did not miss their company. There were more nights to come after all. And by nature, he was a loner.

Before the cabin's door he stopped. Someone was inside it. Although there was no outside signs of an occupant, he sensed it. Heero peered in the small window. The curtains were semi-drawn closed. He saw a body snuggled inside of his blankets through the gap.

Asleep. Good. He would surprise the intruder then. He withdrew his gun and slammed open the wooden door.

'Show yourself, or I will kill you.'

The sleeping bundle moved, and a wide, surprised Duo greeted his eyes as the youth shot up at his entry.

'Holy shit- don't shoot! Don't shoot Heero!' The messy braided youth held up his hands. 'It's me, Duo Maxwell...' his voice trailed off. 'You're completely naked....'

There was a shock in his voice. Suddenly the normally talkative boy looked lost for words. Heero snorted. So the intruder was only Maxwell. What was he doing here, he did not know, but it looked to be an annoying reason. Duo was an irritating person. He ignored the strange expression on Duo's face as he stormed inside of the cabin.

Sheathing back his gun into his thigh leather holder, he walked over to a roughly built cabinet, and pulled out a bristle toothbrush. The fresh blood from last night had dried in his mouth when he felled asleep, and now tasted awful. He had to wash the taste from his mouth.

Heero was not aware of how wild he look to Duo. The other had noticed the remaining blood dried around his cheeks, and now was huddled, seemingly terrified, in a corner with Heero's blankets wrapped around him.

Heero ignored his visitor as he went outside of his cabin to a tiny, nearby stream outside of it. Using the fresh, flowing water, he rinsed his mouth after he brushed it. He spat the redness out of his mouth. After he finished cleaning the taste of dried blood from his mouth, Heero paused and took a deep breath in. He had to start thinking rationally again, instead of acting completely on his wild emotions. After the months he had spent in the forest, forcing a change of mindset was hard. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Then he reopened his eyes again slowly. Heero splashed more water on his face to clean it, then he returned back to the cabin.

Maxwell was in the process of hurriedly folding away the blankets when Heero walked in again. A knapsack laid next to him, jammed packed with whatever miscellaneous belongings he had. The long hair youth jumped as he heard the door open. He swung around. Heero blinked at him. Was it his imagination, or did the boy look uneasy? He studied Duo.

'Eh, hiya again Heero. Don't mind me. I'll be going on my way again since it looks like I've disturbed-'

Heero frowned. He was right. The boy was uneasy for some reason. He pointed to a space on the floor of the cabin.

'Sit,' he growled.

'Eep.'

Duo immediately sat. Heero walked before him and sat down in front of the youth. He crossed his legs.

'What is your purpose in being- Maxwell, look at me and not down there.'

'It's so... big.' Sidetracked, it was obvious the other boy did not hear Heero. 'Christ....'

Heero sighed. It did not bother him in the least for his ex-partner to stare at his so-called "private" regions. He had been walking without clothing for so long that it seemed natural. Patiently, he waited for Duo to finish with his inspection. A mate inspecting a potential mate. He should request Duo to strip too.

Heero did not even begin to speculate on where that thought had came from before he pushed it away in the corners of his mind. He sat still.

Several minutes passed.

'Maxwell...' he said warningly.

'Oh- Heero.' Duo's head snapped back up. A high flush spread across his cheeks as he realised how badly he had been caught. 'Um... nice dick- no, I mean, yeah, what did you say?'

Heero noticed with slight amusement the face of the braided boy had now turned a bright red.

'I never knew you were a homosexual.'

As if struck, Duo reeled away from him. His face changed colour and paled.

'Yeah... I am... that.... Look, I'm sorry for staring,' he looked away. Shame was clearly written on his face.

'I'm fine with it.'

He kept his tone neutral. His expression however, was altogether too wolfish. With his head down, Duo did not notice.

'What's your purpose in coming here?'

'Well, I- that's right, I was suppose to deliver to you some letters from the others. They've been wondering how you've been here in the wildness and all. Since obviously there ain't no post man running around here, I got nominated for the role.' Still keeping his eyes away from Heero, Duo began babbling. He lunged for his knapsack and pulled out a small packet filled with letters. 'These are from Quatre, Wufei and Trowa, Sally and the rest, as well as Relena. She's really interested in what you've been up to. You know, she says that if you want to go back, like anytime-'

'So it's not another war?'

'Hell no- Wufei's been doing a good job on his front with that. Do you know that he and Sally are now engaged? Well the weddings in three months, but the invites are out so-' Duo ripped open the plastic packet and poured the letters out beside him. He searched through the letters and pulled out a creamy white envelope. 'Here it-'

Duo turned to find Heero studying him with narrowed, predatory eyes. The boy swallowed and licked his suddenly dry lips. Unintentionally, he gave out the look of a trapped deer.

'Here it... is....' He offered the letter to the naked youth in front of him with shaky hands.

Heero captured the hand in both his hands and pulled the frightened boy close. He had no use for rational thoughts now, so Heero allowed them to flow out from his mind. He reverted to the familiar wildness within him that he had become accustomed to during the last few months, and grabbed what he desired at the current moment: Duo Maxwell.

He kissed the stunned boy. Taking advantage of Duo's slack mouth, he penetrated deep into his warm wetness with his tongue, tasting the other's saliva, and forcing Duo to taste his own. At first, Duo did not respond, but after a few more caresses, Duo began responding back with enthusiasm.

'Mmph.'

They broke apart for air. Heero eyed Duo with heavy lidded eyes. Duo was looking at him too with the same heady expression. Both felt the violent pull of desire, intermingled with something else. Heero smiled as he acknowledged within himself the something else. He knew Duo felt it too.

'Wolves mate for life, did you know that?' he whispered. Heero pulled Duo towards his bare chest. He nuzzled the pliant youth and breathed in the other's fresh scent. 'Do you want to run with me?'

'Do I have to go naked?'

'Wolves run naked after all.'

Heero heard Duo laugh against his arm.

'So that's why... You've really gone wild here like they said you did. Well, I guess if you go naked, I'll go naked too.'

Heero smiled.

'Well then, let's get started.'

He reached down the length of Duo's braid and pulled the band around off. As he caressed the freed chestnut strands, Heero kissed Duo. He lowered his mate down next to him. Heero was a loner no more.

Fin.

DSA


End file.
